UP AT THE LAKE
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Ennis and Jack go skinny dipping.


Title: UP AT THE LAKE

Author: dmctx

Email: to Archive: Yes

Fandom: BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN

Genre: Slash

Paring: Jack and Ennis

Rating: FRAO (NC-17)

Summary: Jack and Ennis go skinny dipping.

Warnings: Explicit M/M sex scene

Acknowledgments: These characters belong to Annie Proulx. I just take them out and let them have fun from time to time.

UP AT THE LAKE

Ennis was so excited he could hardly breathe but he had to go into that apartment where Alma was waiting and pack a few things. He hurried as fast as he could and kept moving, not looking her in the eye once. He couldn't. He knew what he'd see and he didn't want to think about that right now. Jack was downstairs waiting for him and they were going off for a few days. The thought of being with Jack alone in the woods again made him hurry even faster. He threw things into a bag, grabbed up his fishing gear and was ready to walk out the door when his darling girl Alma Jr. came running into the room asking him to bring her home a fish. He grabbed her up in a hug, kissed her and handed her to Alma. He looked at her then and the look on her face sickened him. He gave her a quick kiss, said "I'll you ladies on Sunday," and he was out the door and gone

Jack was standing there, leaning against his new red and white pickup; grinning ear to ear as he saw Ennis come galloping down the steps.

"I'm starving; wanna get something to eat?" He asked as Ennis tossed his fishing gear in the back and climbed in.

"Yeah, me too; there's a Denny's over on 3rd Street. They make a great breakfast." Ennis answered, not taking his eyes off Jack the whole way over there.

"You'd better stop lookin at me like that or I won't be able to eat a bite!" Jack grinned.

Ennis gulped and looked away sheepishly as they pulled into the Denny's parking lot and got out.

"Well quit smilin at me then!"

"Come on. You can tell me about this place we're goin while we eat."

Service was fast, and they ate quickly and got out of there. In no time they were on the highway heading west.

"So how far is this place?" Jack asked.

"About an hours drive. I go there a lot on the weekends to be by myself. It ain't Brokeback but it's beautiful and quiet and private; ain't never seen nobody else up there."

Jack looked over at Ennis and smiled. "I had a good time last night."

"And this morning wasn't bad neither," Ennis added, with that slight almost-not-there smile of his.

"You're right about that. Damn! Four years. Sometimes, it seems like it was just last week we was up there on that mountain; other times, it's almost like it was a dream or somethin," Jack said. "You haven't changed a bit, Ennis."

"Oh yeah, I have. I'm not a kid any more."

"You're not exactly an old man either. You're same age as me, 23. 

"Yeah, but you're 23 years young and I'm 23 years old."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Just look at yourself. You done good. You got a new truck, fancy clothes. You're livin the good life."

"Not hardly! I got some nice stuff 'cause Lureen's got money. That don't mean I'm livin the good life."

"You ain't happy with her?"

"Didn't say that. She's a good woman, and she's always done right by me. She knows I'm not into that touchy-feely stuff and she don't ask for it; we just kinda do that when her folks is around. Guess she wants them to think we got some great big romance going and I like doin it cause it riles her pa. It's kinda our little secret. She likes rilin the old man too"

"And you don't? Have a romance goin with her?"

"No way. We're more friends than anythin else. She's not the one I think about while I'm in the shower wringin it out."

Ennis truned his head away and looked out the side window; a slight flush coloring his cheeks.

"I do love that baby boy though. You should see him, Ennis. He crawls all over the place and he's got the biggest smile! Never thought much 'bout havin kids but since Bobby got here, well, he's somethin special.

"Takes after his daddy then." Ennis turned back into the conversation.

"Don't know 'bout that. He's a happy baby. Good natured, hardly ever cries."

"You're lucky there. Alma Junior was like that. Hardly ever cried at all; but Jenny, now, she cries enough for two babies."

"Something wrong with her?"

"She's got Asthma; hard for her to breath sometimes. She gets to coughin and cryin and gaspin for air and it gets real scarey. Sat up a lot of nights with her. It's not as bad now as it was last year. Doctor says she will probably grow out of it. Sure hope so."

"That's too bad, poor little thing."

"She's a sweetheart though when she's feelin good. They both are, my girls. I love them to pieces."

"How 'bout your wife; Alma?"

"She's fine. Good cook."

"That's it? She's a good cook?"

"What else you want me to say?"

"You love her?"

"She's my wife!"

"That ain't what I asked."

"Well, sure, I guess. A fella's gotta love his wife, don't he?"

"Is it what you'd thought it would be? Bein married? 

Ennis turned back to the side window again. "Not exactly."

"How's it different?"

"Huh?"

"How's it different from what you thought it'd be?"

"It just is is all. Thought it was supposed to be the best thing in the world. That's what everyone said. Bein with a woman was supposed to be the greatest thing ever."

"And it ain't?"

"Hell, it ain't nothin like it is when you and me go at it."

"That's for sure." Jack agreed.

"What 'bout you and what's her name, Lureen? You like it with her?"

"It's not bad; but it ain't what I really want."

"What do you really want?" Ennis asked.

"You. I'd much rather be crawling into your bed every night. I guarantee I'd wake up every mornin with a smile on my face!"

"You'd wake up every mornin with a mouth full, like you did this morning!" Ennis grinned.

"Ah yes! Some people prefer orange juice when they wake up; I prefer Ennis juice."

Ennis chuckled, embarrassed and looked out the window again. "You shouldn't talk like that!"

"Why? No body here but the two of us. You didn't care what I was saying this morning!"

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"We was naked and in bed together!"

"Well if we ever get to this dang place of yours; we can get naked again. Then can we talk like that?"

"You can damn well do whatever you want, Jack Twist, and you know it!"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I'm here. Where's that road you was talkin 'bout? Shouldn't we be there by now?"

"Just around this next bend; over there, see where those trees end; you can pull off there."

They took the dirt road, which could barely be called a road that wound its way back through the trees, up an incline and off into a nice secluded area. They stopped the truck and got out.

"You're right about this place. It sure is beautiful."

"C'mon. Got something I wanna show you." Ennis took off up a steep incline; a pile of rocks the size of houses sat at the top and they climbed all the way up. The rock on top was flat and worn smooth and stuck out over the lake. They went to the edge and sat down, cross legged, Indian style.

"Whew!" Jack whistled. "This place is somethin else!"

"I come up here a lot."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. Never brought nobody up here. Never will."

"I'm glad you brought me here."

"Me too. I like to come up here and sit and think"

"What do you think 'bout up here all alone?"

" 'bout that summer up on Brokeback. I think 'bout that a lot. It was the best time ever!" He added shyly, head down and turning away, fiddling with a blade of grass that had worked it's way up through the rocks.

Jack didn't know what to say to that so he sat silently, staring out over the water. It was truly a beautiful place; the lake with the trees and mountains in the background and the sky the bluest he had ever seen. It was like he was sitting inside a picture postcard. They sat still for a while just enjoying the beauty of the place and the companionship.

"C'mon," Ennis said standing up. "I need a swim." He started pulling his clothes off.

"It looks cold." Jack said looking over the edge as he pulled his shirt out of his jeans.

"It is; but I'll keep you warm." Ennis grinned.

"Shouldn't we wait till we get down there before we undress?"

"Why, we're goin in up here?"

"You puttin me on?"

"Nope. We're gonna jump."

"Jump? You crazy? That's……a long way down," he said peering over the edge.

"Yep. You better keep your legs together when you hit the water too or it'll hurt." He hopped around getting his foot out of his jeans. "C'mon! Get them clothes off!"

Jack toed off his boots and finished taking the rest of his clothes off.

"You sure 'bout this?" He took one last look over the edge and walked back to where Ennis was standing.

"Yep! Last one in's a rotten egg!" He took off running; Jack right after him.

They hit the water with a splash, splash and came up spurting water and laughing.

"Oh my God, it's cold!" Jack shrieked.

"Ha ha ha! Come over here. I'll warm you up." Ennis swam closer to him; put his arms around him and pulled him in close.

"This what you been thinking 'bout? Gettin me up here and freezin me to death?" Jack's teeth were chattering.

"I told you I'd warm you up." He kept his legs going, treading water. He reached over and rubbed some circulation back into Jack's shoulders and arms.

"That's nice but I'm a lot colder farther down." He grinned, his blue eyes flashing.

"I can take care of that too." Ennis reached one hand down and began to massage Jack's privates.

"Now that does feel good." Jack put his arms around Ennis and kissed him. Ennis slid one hand down Jack's backside, caressing the smooth ass and ran a finger into his crack.

Jack pulled back with an "Ooohhhh. Yeah. That'll do it alright!" And he kissed him again; harder.

"Let's swim over that way a little. It's shallower and we can touch ground." Ennis whispered and sucked on an ear lobe. He started swimming off to the left and after a short distance was able to stand with just the tops of his shoulders above water.

"C'mere." He reached for Jack when he got there seconds later.

Jack grabbed onto him and they were kissing desperately again with all the fire and passion they had stored up over the last four years; that last night and this morning at the Motel Siesta hadn't been able to quench, while the water gently lapped against their bodies.

Ennis hands slid down Jack's back and cupped his ass, pulling them close together while mouths devoured each other. He slid one finger down to his favorite spot and pressed it in. Jack pulled back and gasped.

"How is it after four years, you still know what I want and when I want it?" He stood close; hanging on Ennis's shoulders for support while he pressed his hips back against Ennis hand. That left room between them so Ennis used his other hand to caress the half-hard cock.

"Maybe it's because we're wantin the same thing all the time?" Ennis sucked Jack's tongue into his mouth, right hand fingering Jack's ass, left hand fondling his cock.

"Mmmmmm you taste so good," Jack said licking his lips. "Tastes like breakfast," he murmured as they nuzzled each other.

"Come over here where it's shallower. I wanna taste somethin else." Ennis pulled him into the shallows.

He led Jack over to where the water was not quite knee deep and knelt down. He took Jack's cock in his mouth and sucked it hard, holding onto his hips, his head bobbing up and down.

Jack pumped his hips gently back and forth; being deep in Ennis's mouth a sensation he had sorely missed. He missed something else too. He pulled out of the warm mouth and turned around; went down on his elbows and knees. Ennis didn't need a second invitation. He went to his knees and pushed into him easily, a little bit at a time; a long slow groan from Jack filled his ears. He leaned over Jack's back and pressed kisses against the back of his neck and across his shoulders.

"Can't get enough of you, Jack Fuckin Twist!" The words came out through clenched teeth as Ennis's movements began to speed up, each thrust deeper and harder, with a snap of his hips and matching grunts from both of them.

"Don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Jack's body went rigid, his head bent down and he let out a growling noise that reminded Ennis of a bear he had met once in a stream. All thought was gone now but slamming harder and harder into Jack Twist! Jack Twist was back in his life again! Jack Twist, Jack Twist, Jack Twist. He came and came and came and for a moment, thought he'd never stop coming and didn't want to as long as he was buried in Jack Twist's ass.

Next thing he knew he was falling on his back into the water, Jack laughing beside him.

"Hey there! Where'd you go?" He splashed water in Ennis up-turned face.

"Don't know. But I wasn't alone." He leaned up on his elbows and smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, I remember; thought I'd never stop commin!" Jack leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I expect you'd do the same for me." He smiled at him.

"I'm planning on it. Only not in the lake! It's friggin cold in here! That's what we got a tent for!"

"You got a tent?"

"I do. Bigger than that piece of shit of Aguirre's too."

"Well, let's get it set up. I been dreamin of campin with you again for years now."

"That ain't what you been dreamin!" Jack gave him a knowing look; his tongue running across his bottom lip and going to the corner of his mouth as they walked up out of the lake; water streaming down off their bodies.

"Looks to me like I ain't the only one been dreamin 'round here!"

"C'mon, I could use a nap; didn't get much sleep last night. Give me a hand here with the tent."

They set up camp and snuggled together naked in the double sleeping bag.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah?

"You ever fucked anyone else in that lake?"

"No way."

"Just me?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool! It's our lake then, OK?"

"You got it. Now c'mere. You need more warmin up."

"I could spend the rest of my life like this; up here with you."

"That's a beautiful dream, Jack. Sleep well now."

"You too."

They spooned together and drifted off to sleep.

The End


End file.
